It's Cliche
by twagirl
Summary: AU Fic. Kagome was just happy to graduate from high school. She made a life for herself and was living somewhat happily. What happens when she gets notice of the 10 year reunion? And how will she react to her ex, Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

REI'S CORNER: HI it is currently 12:31 AM and I for some reason all of a sudden come up with a new story! I know, I know, you must be thinking, IS SHE HIGH! I mean, this isn't even the story that I was supposed to be coming out with. I will get that out though, I am still planning that. This, I have not planned. I just got inspiration and well I want to write it. I have no Idea where it's going so bear with me will you?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm not even sure if I own this plot it seems kind of familiar to me. But alas, I am pretty sure that the ideas are mine...

* * *

It's Cliche 

The Prologue

"Wow. I never thought that I would have the nerve to stand up here and say this to you all. But they asked me to and you all know me, Higurashi, the people pleaser."

She waited for the audience to stop laughing.

"Usually there is a lot to say at these things, of course, hopefully this is our _only_ one that we have to go through. Well, the only one here. But there isn't that much to say. I mean, this year was probably the most difficult year that we had to go through. Parents, yelling and complaining about our future. The teachers on our backs-well they do that anyway. The colleges deciding whether they want us or not-you name it. Yet, we still in some since wanted to be kids. We wanted to hang out with our friends and go to parties. Now, I don't know about you all, but I'm kind of going to miss that. All of that. We all know that college or not, the teachers won't be on our backs any more, and we'll be out in the world, doing our own things. We tried to make this year one heck of a year for that sake. And I for one, think that we did the best we could. So now that we're all free, we can go to that party, or go on that date-the thing is though, that we have to remember. Remember all of the times that we had fun in high school. Remember the scoldings we got from having that fun. And most of all, remember that high school only happened once, like almost everything else in life. We have to make everything count. No matter what, or who we become. And if you ever find yourself in trouble, remember my words from today. You are only finished and through when you give the speech. Stay strong. Good luck."

She paused for a moment to look at her near-almost former classmates like she was instructed to before continuing.

"Congratulations, Class of 2000!" she yelled.

Shortly after, everyone in the crowd was cheering and the now former students were jumping up and down, and hugging each other.

'It's really over.' she thought. Walking down from the giant podium, she started to unzip her blue robes, getting ready to go find her friends so that they could go to the big party that Dahni Marks was having to celebrate. She sighed uneasily. She wasn't used to giving speeches, and she was really nervous before. She didn't even like her speech.

"Kagome! Over here!"

She looked over and saw her family smiling brightly at her. Her mother came over and gave her a big hug.

"Oh I cannot believe my little girl has graduated! I'm so proud of you honey! You were so great up there!" she gushed.

Kagome felt someone patting her on the back. It was her grandfather. He didn't say anything, he was a man of few words. But the pat on the back was enough for her. She knew that he was proud of her.

"Yeah, sis, good job!" her little brother said from behind her.

Kagome smiled. She was lucky to have her family supporting her. She was really going to miss them when she went off for college. Speaking of college, she needed to remember to finish packing. She only had about two days before she was off to college. She was going far away from home. She didn't want to leave that far, but it was the only college that had the field of her interest in the country, and she was not going to study abroad another country.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her friends calling her name. She pulled away from her mom and turned her attention toward them.

"Are you coming or what? The party's going to start without us!" one of them yelled.

"Be there in a minute!" she answered.

With another hug, her mother let Kagome go off with her friends to celebrate.

* * *

The party was like any other party, except bigger. There was more people, more music, more everything. There were people dancing everywhere, in the pool, on the roof, in the houses elevator. Yes, the house had an elevator! Kagome felt just a little out of place as her friends left to find their boyfriends, and Kagome just hung around by the pool. 

She was deep in thought. Thinking about college, thinking about what she would do when she got there. All of the classes that she was taking. The job that she would have to get. She sighed. This seemed just a little bit harder than she thought earlier.

"Hey, look out!"

She was interrupted from her thoughts when a large pool ball came flying towards her, and water splashed in her face. Shocked, Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't have a towel, so she would just have to wipe it off and try to look cool. One of the people in the pool came over. And it was just her luck. The guy was Inuyasha Taisho. He was a good friend of Dahni, and he was Kagome's ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry about that, Kagome." he said softly. He got out of the pool and handed her his towel to dry off with. She nodded in her thanks, and expected him to go off with his friends. To her utter surprise, he only threw the ball back to him and sat by her.

"That was a nice speech you gave back at school."

"Thank you."

"So, you still goin' out far for college?"

She nodded instead of answering.

"I'm goin' pretty far too. Harsley University to be exact."

Kagome nodded again, and he shifted a little.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"In two days."

Inuyasha looked taken back. "So soon. Well, if you ever come home, you'll give me a call won't you? I mean we are still friends right?"

She looked at him in disbelief.

"...Right" she said back to him.

Shortly after that, Inuyasha smirked and jumped back into the pool to rejoin his friends.

Kagome could not believe him! What nerve...

No, she couldn't get mad over something like that. She stood and left the pool area. All she needed to worry about was catching the right plane in two days, and not leaving anything behind...that's right, all she needed to focus on was college...College...


	2. Here we are

REI'S CORNER: Wow so this story is really off and started. Hee! I'm so happy. I hope that you're liking this so far, because I sort of am. Please do me a favor and review to tell me what you think. Don't worry, I won't be like the other desperate authors, and hound you all for you precious reviews. I just like to get a little feed back to know if I'm doing everything alright, ok? So without further adieu, here's chapter one!

* * *

It's Cliche

Chapter One

"Mom! You got mail!" a little boy called from the door. He was about three years old, but you wouldn't know from how he acted. He had reddish brown hair that swept gently above green eyes. He stood proudly and walked over to his mother in the kitchen.

"Who's it from?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her place at the counter. She was chopping up vegetables for tonight's dinner. Her little boy looked down at the small envelope and tried to read the return address.

"...P...P...Punn..." he tried. His mother wiped her hands and walked him to the table, looking over his shoulder proudly.

"Sound it out, honey." she said.

"Punnat..."

"Punatel" she said for him.

"Punatel..H..i...hig.."

"G-H doesn't make a sound, remember?"

"Punatel High...I know that word! Punatel High School!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Good job, Shippo!"

He eagerly opened the envelope after receiving a nod from his mom. He was excited because his mom let him read her letters very often. He knew a lot of words.

"Dear Ms. Kagome Hi-gu-ra-shi...mom what does that mean?" he asked, confused.

"That was my last name before I married you father." she explain.

"Oh. Your...maiden name..." he said. She nodded and nudged him to continue.

"We are p-pleased to tell you that we will be having our ten year an-ani-anniverse..." he read slowly.

Kagome smiled. "Anniversary."

"Anniversary...re..."

"Reunion."

"I know, I know! Anniversary reunion... in one month, and we hope that you will be able to attend. At the bottom is a rooster for you to fill out stating how many family members that will be attend-ing with you. Please know that this get together will be a two day event and it will be com-plete-ly family or...or.."

"Roster honey. And oriented."

"Oh. Oriented. After you send back the _roster_ we will send you the in-for-mation about the get together. We hope that you can come."

"That was really good, Shippo. You've learned a lot of words."

The boy smiled, then looked at his mother. "What is this?" he asked.

Kagome stood and resumed her position at the kitchen counter. "Well, you know how I told you that after you finish pre-school, and primary school, you go to a secondary school and then graduate and go to college, then you get a job, or you get married, or do whatever you want?"

"Yes, father said that I had to go to Harsley University instead of Groncho."

Kagome laughed. "Your father... Well after you're finished with secondary school-or high school- they begin counting the years, and once it reaches ten, you are supposed to come back and see all of your old friends and teachers and tell them how you are."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well just to see how everyone is making out, and who has become what. Just in case you lost touch with your friends."

"Did you lose touch, mom?"

"Not really, they all got married, and have their own families. But it has been a while since I've seen them."

"So you are going to go?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "We'll see, Shippo. Now go wash up for dinner."

Shippo nodded and went upstairs to his room.

Kagome in the mean time was cleaning the papers off of the table. 'It has been a while...' she thought. She picked up the letter. She hadn't been back home in quite a while, not since Shippo was born.

"Hey, Shippo! Would you want to go see your grandmother!" she hollered up the stairs.

"Sure, mom!" he yelled back.

Shippo would be happy to see his grandmother. He had never really seen her, but they did talk on the telephone often, and she sent him gifts in the mail. He finished putting his puzzles away and went downstairs for dinner. There his mom was, setting the table. He went over to help her, then they sat down for dinner.

"I've never been on plane before." Shippo smiled.

"I know." his mom said and smiled back.

They continued to eat in comfortable silence.

* * *

I know that was really short, but don't worry, it was just setting everything up. I know you have questions, like, if Shippo is only three, how come he can read so well? Well, that will all come in due time. Hee! 


	3. Come With Me

REI'S CORNER: Hi again! I really am just shooting out these chapters at you all aren't I? Well I figure, once I get passed all of these big ideas for the story and what not, I'll have a chance to slow down a process the plot properly. I seriously wasn't kidding when I that it was a spur of the moment thing. I literally jumped over to my computer at almost one in the morning to write this and I had no Idea what I was doing with this. But alas , I got numerous hits, and some reviews, so I am pleased with the results! (Ha I make this sound like some sort of a lab experiment.)

Disclaimer: It aint mine.

* * *

It's Cliche

Chapter 2

"Good Morning Mr. Taisho." his secretary said to him as he walked by the front desk. He smiled at her and continued on toward his office. Once inside he proceeded to do his everyday tasks. Making certain calls, signing papers and contracts, the usual. He was about to go to lunch when his secretary stopped him in the hallway.

"Sir, this came for you in the mail yesterday." she handed the envelope to him and walked back to her post.

_To Mr. Inuyasha Taisho._

Inuyasha wasn't surprised at getting mail at work. A while back he decided to use his work building as a place to receive his mail so that the press and other unwanted figure couldn't find their way to his home. That was the one place he had to get away from it all, and he wouldn't have some money obsessed woman following him around. Not again.

He opened the letter.

'Hm. Has it really been ten years already?' he asked himself. He made his way back over to his secretary.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Could you please clear out any plans I have for the dates on this invitation?" he told her while handing the invitation over to her. She nodded and got on task of scheduling the dates.

"Oh, and Calpurnia?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Go ahead and take those days off."

She smiled gratefully, and watched as he walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.

'That is the nicest man I've ever known my whole life.' she thought.

"Now you know that I never ask you to do anything for me. Please, just this one time!"

"No, Inuyasha, I will not go with you! I have my own crap to deal with!"

"Come on Miroku, it wouldn't kill you to take a few days off!"

"Why do you need me to come anyway? I never even heard of such a school before."

"Well...I want you to go so that I won't look so alone...and stuff..."

Disgust crossed Miroku's stern face. "Inuyasha, I am _not_ going to pretend to be your boyfriend!"

Inuyasha's face turned to disgust also. "That's disgusting! Even if I _were_ gay, I wouldn't take you as a date, moron!"

It got quiet for a minute, then Inuyasha sighed. "There are people there that I know want to see my hanging upside down with a pole shoved up my ass! I want to show them that I'm not the little delinquent that I used to be!"

"So why would you need me?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I kind of need you to help describe how I've changed. You know, say you've witnessed it all. I mean, you did in a way. We've been friends since college..."

"Oh. So you want me to lie for you?"

Silence.

"Alright, I'll go. But not for your own pitiful reasons...I think there might be some young country girl there for me to meet."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I didn't live in the country."

Miroku waved him off. "Shut up or I won't go."

Inuyasha left faster than you could say pervert.

* * *

"You want me to come? Did you not find a sitter for Shippo?"

"No that's not it, I want him to come! But I just never really felt that I fit in there, and it might come back...Sango, if you come with me, I may introduce you to some of the guys that I use to hang out with..." Kagome taunted. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll come, but not to meet guys. I might get back together with Guyver."

Kagome made false gagging noises.

"Oh cut it out, he says that he misses me."

"Yeah, like I miss the trash I threw out this morning." she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Well, I'm glad that you can come. I'll order your plane ticket." Kagome announced.

"I'll pay you back."

"No need. I have it all covered."

It was quiet for a moment, then Sango sighed and said "Kagome, you aren't going to get over it by spending all this money."

"W-what are you talking about? I'm already over that..." she said.

Sango looked at her friend, concerned. She nodded then hugged her friend goodbye and left the house.

Kagome watched out of the window as her friend drove away.

'I was over it before it was even over...' she thought to herself.

"Daddy!" Shippo screamed from his bedroom. Kagome sighed.

"Here we go again." she said.

* * *

It's still in the whole exposition stage, so it's going to be pretty short for a little bit. Don't worry,I won't drag out the whole month that they have to wait. AND I DO KNOW THAT INUYASHA IS OOC! WAY OOC! But you'll see what's going on in a little bit! I promise!

BTW, Calpurnia, is a pretty name, it stands for a loyal woman (feels smart for paying attention in English class !) so please,keep that note stored in the back of your head for later okay?


	4. The Ride

REI'S CORNER: All smiles! I'm really happy with the quality of feedback that I'm getting for this story. I should have put it out sooner! Hee! Well I won't bore you with any long story of my personal life, even though I AM really bored right now. (Sounds like a personal problem, ja?)

Oh, and thanks to all of you that review. I wish I could tell you who Shippo's dad is right now, but, alas, sorry I can't because that would ruin the surprise. And yes, Calpurnia was one of the characters in To Kill A Mockingbird, By Harper Lee. And it was also the name of Julius Caesar's wife...Like I said, the name of a loyal woman.

It's Cliche

Chapter 3

" Mom, you forgot to take the soda off the hood of the car." Shippo pointed out.

The car screeched to a halt and orange soda spilled all over the side window. Kagome cursed silently, wondering why she decided to go through with this.

"It's okay, Kagome. You can share my soda." Sango said. Kagome nodded and continued driving toward the airport.

All month long she had been preparing for this trip. At first she was so excited. She couldn't wait to see all of her old friends, and her family. It had been years since she'd seen her little brother, let alone her mother.

"...Green light. Green light! Kagome, green light!" Sango yelled.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and stepped onto the gas. She chuckled nervously at the glare she received from her best friend and tried to shrug it off.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Honey, just thinking about some things." she replied.

"...Well you had better stop thinking about 'things' before you get us all killed!" Sango yelled and grabbed the wheel as they just barely missed hitting an old woman.

* * *

"Okay, we have are tickets..."

"Check!"

"Carry ons including any snacks and entertainment for the plane..."

"Check!"

"Money..."

"Check!"

"Sango..."

"Check!"

"Shippo..."

"Check!"

"Kagome...uh oh where is Kagome?"

"You're right there, Mom!" Shippo laughed. Kagome laughed with him as they boarded the plane.

"Welcome aboard, we will be departing shortly..." the flight attendant went on with the safety regulations and the rules and codes for the flight. Kagome was already starting to feel a little nervous. Her first flight was a bit bumpy, and she did her best not to get onto another one. Yet here she was, boarded on a plane back home. Home. She had forgotten how home-like her mother's house had been. She had been away for so long. She hoped that it still felt like that.

"Mom! Look, we're moving!" Shippo wiggled about excitedly.

Kagome groaned and slid down into her seat. 'Why am I doing this?'

* * *

"Oh Kagome it's so nice to see you in the flesh after so long!" Mrs.Higurashi hugged her daughter. "Oh, look at my handsome grandson!"

"Mom, calm down they'll be here for the whole week, remember?"

Mrs.Higurashi gave her son a playful glare. "Oh you hush. Oh It's so nice to meet you Sango!"

Everyone was swept up into a hug by Mrs.Higurashi. She was overly excited to see her daughter and grandson. "I can't believe how much you've grown." she sighed.

Souta rolled his eyes and went to go claim the luggage. He knew that he would be the one who ended up dragging the luggage. And to think, he was the one who agreed to drive!

"Uncle Souta! I wanna help too!" Shippo pouted behind him. Souta smiled at his nephew. 'I knew I would like this kid.' he told himself.

Souta lifted little Shippo onto his back and together they went to the baggage claim.

* * *

"So this reunion starts tomorrow?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she cleared the plates away from the dinner table.

"Yup. I registered and everything. You sure you don't want to come?" Kagome replied.

"Oh, goodness no. I have no business at a high school reunion."

Kagome laughed with her mother.

"Besides, you-know-who might be there." her mother taunted.

"Who?" Kagome wondered.

"You know."

"Um, no I don't, Mother otherwise I wouldn't be asking you who you are talking about."

"You know."

Kagome sighed. She wasn't going to get anything out of her mom.

"You know that I'm very proud of you, dear. It would take lots of bravery to do what you're doing."

"What am I doing, Mom?"

"Why, you're going man hunting of course!" Her mom laughed. Kagome blushed ten shades of red before replying.

"Mother!"

"Alright, alright. But I'm just saying. It wouldn't be that bad for you if you were to start dating again..."

"I really don't need to get into this right now."

"Fine, fine. But what about that one fellow, what was his name...Erin?"

"MOTHER!"

"Okay, okay."

"Or was it Darren?"

"..."

"Darren then!"

Kagome sighed and began to wash the dinner plates.

* * *

Sorry for the wait folks, oh and have y'all noticed that Kagome's mom says oh a lot! Lol. 


	5. The Meeting

REI'S CORNER: Hi! Wow school has been unbelievably crazy lately. Sorry for making you wait! Oh and thanks to my pal for reminding me to update heh!

It's Cliche- Chapter 4

Kagome sighed. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was going back for her high school reunion. Correction, she _was_ back for her high school reunion. So many memories that were left behind were coming back after all of this time.

"Here you are, Kagome, it's so nice to see you again." the woman at the table said.

"It's nice to see you too, Luce." she took her sticker, waved, and promptly left toward the large cafeteria. She felt a tug at her hand.

"What is it, honey?" she asked the little boy.

"It said 'Welcome Back' on the table." he said proudly.

"Good." she told him, and he grinned.

---

This was the mingling time. Before the actual dinner, along with the speakers and speeches, they had about an hour to meet up and just talk with old friends and catch up. Kagome was so very excited. She couldn't wait to see all of her old girl friends.

"Kagome Higurashi!" she heard.

Kagome turned in shock. She hadn't been called that in such a long time. She looked into the wide, aged face of Eri. Surprised, she found herself trapped into a hug.

"Oh, Eri! It's so good to see you! It's been so long!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know! How have you been? What have you been doing with your life?"

They talked on for another five minutes, before Kagome realized something. Her hand was free. In one quick moment, her happy features turned sour, and panic rose. She looked around frantic, and spotted Sango talking to some man she had never met before. She excused herself from Eri quickly, and rushed over to Sango.

"Hey! There you are! I was just talking to this-" Kagome cut her off.

"I can not find Shippo! Help me look, we got separated." she yelled.

Sango quickly excused herself from the man and they split up to look for Kagome's wandering son. Kagome was so worried. She didn't know what to think. One minute he was standing right next to her, and the next minute, he was gone. One too many bad thoughts ran through her head.

Then she heard it. Laughing. Her little boy's laughter. Along with a man's. And that was what had almost scared her to death.

She followed the laughter over to the table where Shippo and the man stood near a punch bowl, sipping on some of the red juice. She did not hesitate to run to her son. She didn't even bother with the man.

"Shippo! Where have you been! Why didn't you tell me where you were going?...You scared Mommy very much!" she all but shouted. Shippo hugged his mom and pulled back with guilt on his face.

"Sorry Mommy." he said with his eyes to the ground.

"And what have I told you about talking to strangers!"

"Sorry Mommy. But he was helping me read the-"

"That does not matter." she said and straightened out her dress without turning to the man. "Sorry about that, he's at that age where he wants to walk off by himself."

The man patted her on the shoulder.

"Of course." he said. "He's quite the smart little guy."

Kagome smiled and went to turn to look at the guy.

"Thanks. He-Inuyasha!"

WOW sorry that was so rushed! I might have to go back and revise that, but right now I can't. I always like let it sit and tenderize for a while before going back and cooking it if ya know what I mean! So trust me with this, and I'll get back to it soon!


End file.
